callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
UAV Recon
UAV Recon is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. After achieving a 3 kill killstreak, the player will be able to call in an Unmanned' Aerial Vehicle'' '(UAV) that serves as a reconnaissance vehicle. The UAV Recon will show enemy players as red dots on the user's minimap, even when they are not firing their weapon. The UAV will update enemy positions every 3 seconds, and will last for 30 seconds. 10 experience points are earned for calling in a UAV Recon. UAV Recons will not stack; a new UAV Recon called in the middle of another Recon will not extend the current UAV Recon; instead it will cancel it out, starting a new 30 second cycle immediately after it is used. Multiplayer Tactics Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Requiring a killstreak of just 3, the UAV Recon is easy to acquire, and may be kept until another UAV Recon wears off. Tactical use of UAV Recons are typically reserved for coordinated teams or more serious game modes. In Hardcore game modes, a UAV Recon is required to view the minimap at all. UAV Recon is very effective when paired with Airstrike, allowing the user to pinpoint exactly where the airstrike should hit. Enemy players with the UAV Jammer perk will not show up on the player's minimap if a UAV Recon is up. In the Free-for-All game mode, an active UAV Recon will immediately expire upon a player's death. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 UAV Recon makes its return in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. UAV Recon is immediately unlocked when a player creates a new profile, and can be used when the player obtains three kills as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Any hostile player with the Cold-Blooded perk will be invisible to the UAV Recon. The UAV itself appears as a Predator Drone in the sky and may be shot down with any weapon, including Handguns, Machine Pistols and Light Machine Guns, but not shotguns. A UAV has 700 health, so generally, around a magazine of assault rifle ammo will take it down, and less, with Stopping Power Pro. A Counter-UAV (which appears as a White UAV), on the other hand, has much less health, making it easier to restore your team's UAV. Players are awarded 50 XP for shooting it down. Unlike in Call of Duty 4, you can stack the UAVs. If a teammate calls in a UAV while another one is still active, enemies' locations will update on the minimap every one-and-a-half seconds instead of three. Also unlike in Call of Duty 4, a UAV will persist through the user's death in Free-for-All game modes. If the player deploys fifty UAVs, they get a moving version of the UAV symbol as an emblem. This is much easier than it sounds, especially if tried with Hardline, making it only take 2 kills per UAV (a total of 100 kills to get the rotating symbol) Calling it in gives you +100 XP. Trivia * On the Xbox 360, players with Xbox Live can purchase a UAV with which the player's Avatar will interact. * In Modern Warfare 2, when the UAV starts to leave, Stinger and Javelin Missile Launchers cannot lock onto it. The UAV will also fly very fast out of the battle zone after the 30 seconds are up. * If you shoot at the UAV with a Stinger or Javelin and it hits the UAV when its leaving the map, it will register as a hit but will not destroy the UAV. * When sniping, especially on critical conditions where a UAV could cause your team to lose (such as a Search and Destroy match), and have the perk Stopping Power Pro, it is recommended to use a PP2000 with FMJ and Silencer if you choose to shoot down the enemy UAV, as the rounds are powerful and accurate, while keeping you stealth. If done correctly without Scavenger Pro, you should still have a magazine left for your own defense. *In Modern Warfare 2 it is one of the most valuable killstreaks, yet one of the most overlooked, as many players choose to swap it for "better" killstreaks. In reality, the UAV can get your team more kills than another killstreak. *Modern Warfare 2 is the first game in the Modern Warfare™ series where you can shoot down UAV's *It is actually possible to take down a UAV with mostly any gun. But you must be close to it for it to work. Light machine guns work very well. Image:uav_4.png|A player's minimap when an UAV Recon is activated. Red dots indicate enemy players. Image:UAV icon.PNG|The UAV Recon kill streak icon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards